


Midnight sex

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Also contained some swearing, But it's 3 a.m when I wrote this, Deepthroating, F/M, Horny Poppy, How Do I Tag, I forgot how to write a fanfiction for a moment, I need to stop tagging, Married Couple, Poppy likes to suck, Romance, Smut, Somehow I don't regret writing this, this is cringy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: Branch came home to find a very horny Poppy waiting for him.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Midnight sex

**Author's Note:**

> We already seen dominant side of Branch, how about some dominant side of Poppy ;)
> 
> (Where trolls have to do the cha-ching to have a baby)
> 
> Poppy likes to suck.

It's midnight and Branch just got home from a long day (and night) of work. 

It has been four years since the world tour and life couldn't be better for our favourite couple. All trolls are reunited and life were all big party. Of course, they still love in their own kingdoms but they always visits each other. And for Broppy, after three years of being in a relationship, Branch proposed and she said yes (duh). They've been happily married ever since.

He finally enter his old to find the lights all out. 

'Poppy must have fallen asleep.' He sigh in relief. For four years, there was so much to do now that knowing there are more Trolls living around them, Branch and Poppy didn't get much sleep after that being a King ad Queen, and all that jazz.

"B..Branch...."

A voice called out to him, he startled. 'Okay, what the hell was that? I thought ghosts aren't real.'

It took him a moment to realised who it was. 'Wait- was that Poppy?' He continued his journey inside the pod.

"Poppy? Honey? Was that you?"

Suddenly, someone's arms was wrapped around his waist there're hands started tucking on his pants.

"Branch... Oh Branch..."

He turned around to find Poppy then sigh in relief. "You scared me, don't do that again." Branch raised his eyebrows in confusion at the sight of his mate. Her face was covered in sweat and she keeps breathing heavily while grinding on to him.

"Popps, are you okay?" He asked, grabbing on to her shoulders. She looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"No. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to come home."

"I'm sorry, honey. We've both been busy lately."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

She start poking his chest while laying her head on his shoulder.

"We've been married for almost a year now and we haven't done anything yet if you know what I mean." She pouted.

Branch being absolutely clueless and oblivious (is that the same word?) he is, he have no idea what she meant by that.

"I want you, Branch. I want you to be inside me. I want to have your baby."

"Poppy, I-"

"Shhhh you don't have to say anything. I'll take care of everything."

Before he could say anything else, Poppy pushed him on to the sofa. She straddled her legs a crossed his lap. She then take his hands and put them on her ass earning a surprise gasped from her husband. Her arms found a place in his shoulders.

"You're going to really enjoy this. Very.. Much~" She whispered into his sensitive ears. Branch flinched in response.

Her lips finally crashed into his. Branch melted into the kiss and pulled her closer to him. Her fingers then moved to tangle themselves in his navy blue hair while she explored the warm and wetness of his mouth.

He moaned as she deepened the kiss. 

Before he knew it, his vest was already at the other side of the room. Her fingers then start trailing on his exposed chest. She gasped as she felt something poking her private part. She then pulled away.

"Mmm, looks like your friend here is getting very excited." She moved around his crotch earning a moan from Branch.

After a moment, Poppy got off Branch's lap.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere yet. I'm still not satisfied."

She pulled his pants down and following along was his boxers. His hard dick spring out, it's big. Poppy gulped at the sight of it. 

Will it even fit inside her?

She start sucking and massaging it. She suck only on the top and start jerking the rest, teasing him. Branch start moaning to the touch.

"P-Poppy.. Can you s..stop teasing me already?"

Poppy Let go of his penis. "Mm... What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"I can't hear you ~"

"Please Poppy?"

"Still can't hear you."

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! JUST FUCKING SUCK IT."

Poppy laughed. "Hot." She went back to sucking his hard rock but this time she went all the way in. She could feel her vagina getting wet each minute. He grabs her hair while starting to feel a sensation coming up. She pulled away with a loud 'pop'.

"Not yet, I'll tell you when you can cum."

He smirked "I'm starting to love this side of Poppy."

"Good, 'cause you'll be seeing it a lot."

She got up from the floor and start unbutton her nightgown, revealing a matching set of blue lingerie. Branch start drooling. Poppy start unhooking her bra slowly. After that she pulled off her underwear.

"Like what you see?"

"More like love what I see."

She giggled then went back on his lap again. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. And now my fantasies are coming true."

She continued, while grabbing his penis and guide it into her "You can do anything to me, so don't be scared. I'm already yours. "

She winced at the pain and start kissing him again, waiting for it to go away. 

After a few minutes, she start moving. She slowly lifted her hips and slide it back down.

"You're so big."

He didn't say anything, just grabs her boobs and start massaging it. She start to speed up.

"F-Fuck, Poppy." 

She whimpered as she start bouncing up and down at a fast pace. He grips on to her hips. 

"Oh god, Branch... You feel so good inside of me." She moaned and clenched her walls around him. This continued on for at least ten minutes.

"I'm so close." He told her.

"Cum for me, baby. Fill me up." Branch groans, grabbing her hips and start thrusting into her hard and fast. He twitches slightly and released all his loads in her. Poppy followed him after that. 

She plop down on to his chest, panting.

"That felt amazing." He pants.

He then noticed that she fell asleep on him. He got up and carry Poppy to their room. He tucked her in bed and layed down with her.

He stared at her for a moment and then kissed her forehead, goodnight before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
